


Less Space, More Homo

by ifyouloveme_letmebinge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Suicidal Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouloveme_letmebinge/pseuds/ifyouloveme_letmebinge
Summary: Dean can't be stopped. Sam, Castiel and Jack have all tried to convince him there's another way, a better way to beat Michael. But Castiel has other plans...***This is my first ever fan-fiction. I've never written anything like this but this couldn't get out of my head so I thought I would write it down! It's almost an attempt at crack - even though I'm really bad at humor - that turned into a fluff Destiel oneshot, because I love my boys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	1. Less Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Fam).



"It's the only way." Dean said.

"Dean," Sam lamented, "no, it's not. It- it just can't be. There's got to be something else we can do."

Dean let his hand fall on his brother's shoulder, "There's not. I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Dean. How do you really think this is going to end? Not well." Came Castiel's gravely voice.

Dean straightened up a little at the sound. He was hoping Castiel wouldn't have been able to come see him off as he was dropped into the ocean.

"Cas," he started, turning around, "don't try to talk me out of this. It won't work. I gotta do this."

Their eyes met for the first time that day, mossy green and sky blue colliding in the intensity of unspoken feelings.

They both said nothing.

***

Dean took in Castiel's disheveled dark hair, dirty trench coat and clenched jaw. He looked away and shrugged his dark green jacket on.

It's not like he wanted to do this. He had so many things to live for. Sammy, Baby, the other hunters he considered family, pie... Cas. He wanted to live for Castiel too.

However, he couldn't admit it. Dean couldn't admit it because he didn't know what it meant. This electrifying connection, this fizzling feeling he got in his stomach every time they were near each other? He didn't understand it.

He wasn't sure he wanted to. Especially with the Micheal problem at hand. He concluded he didn't have time to try and figure his feelings out right now. And knowing Dean Winchester, probably not ever.

Dean turned back and looked past Cas at his little brother.

Sam stood by the back of the cabin. His arms crossed across his chest so tightly the flannel material bulged. His jaw clenched, lips forming a straight line in anger. Sam was looking down at his feet, trying to avoid Dean's eyes, trying not to cry. He was so spent with crying for his brother, there was no more use.

"Dean-" he murmured from his corner, fingers flexing on his arms, "I'm sorry."

Dean couldn't believe his ears, "Sorry? For what?"

When Sam looked up he had tears in his eyes, his lower lip trembled, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry. I- I feel like I could have done more. More to help" Sam's voice broke, and Dean flinched, "to help you, Dean."

Sam's eyes flickered to his right avoiding Dean's as tears openly slid down his cheeks now, "Maybe if I had read more of the lore, asked for outside help, kept an eye on you to prevent this in the first place." Sam's voice was rough and broken, he cleared his throat and forced his feelings out, "Maybe I would have helped more. Maybe I would have saved you."

He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"This," Sam was angry now, still crying but accusatory and unforgiving, his pointer finger gesturing at the situation, "is on me. It's on me, Dean. I should have taken care of you! Like you always did for me, you always took care of me your whole life and I had one goddamn job to do and I failed myself, Cas, and the other hunters- and I- I failed you. "

Dean hates it when Sam yells. He thinks he sounds too much like John, whose voice got lower and rougher, threatening. It itches it's way into Dean's skin uncomfortably, making his hair stand up and bringing painful memories back. He straightens his back obediently, yes sir on the tip of his tongue.

But then he looks into Sammy's eyes.

Red and tear streaked. All Dean could see now was how lost and horrible Sam felt about all of this. How utterly tired he was of losing his brother over and over again.

Dean knew how tired Sam was. He knew how angry and unforgiving he would be once they did this. How alone he would be. But the pounding in his head?

Dean had no other choice.

***

The goodbyes were quick because as Dean said "Men have no feelings." Sam snorted at that but blinked tears away.

Sam handed the pills to Dean and he took them. They had the realization that maybe it wouldn't be nice for Dean if he were awake for all of the traveling and the actual dropping to the bottom of the ocean part, so taking sleeping pills would knock him out soon enough that he wouldn't have to experience that.

Dean swung one long leg over the box and sat inside it. His other leg soon followed. He laid back and rolled his shoulders into a more comfortable position. Looking up at his little brother and best friend next to him he smiled despite the horrifying circumstances.

"See you guys." He breathed out, tears threatening to fall. He swallowed harshly and nodded at Sam, glossy eyes as sure as he could make them.

Sam bit his lip, closed his eyes and turned his head towards Cas in his left. He couldn't bear to see this. His arm slowly went down and brought the top of the box with it, casting an eerie shadow to swarm across the top of Dean's body.

The blackness seemed to engulf him more and more each second, his heart beating faster and faster, his breathing felt heavy and difficult. He felt like panicking.

At the last second, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. He tried to convey all of his emotions in that simple, one second gaze.

He suddenly regretted this, but then the lid slammed closed and he felt more caged and lonely than ever before.


	2. More Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're in love, your honor

Soon enough, Dean slept.

The pills had taken their effect and he hoped they would keep him under long after he was thrown to the bottom of the ocean.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

Dean's eyes fluttered open to take in the pitch black inside the box. How long had he been out? Was he already in the ocean? Why could he still hear things? Where were the fishies?

Questions raced around Dean's mind as he scrambled for his phone in the cramped space. He ended up accidentally jabbing himself in the groin and with a hiss, patted his way to his right pocket retrieving the phone.

Carefully raising his hands, as not to hit them on the top of the box, he turned it on and clicked on flashlight. He groaned and shut his eyes as the bright fluorescent light burned his eyes and also illuminated the environment.

Dean was grateful he was still at 90%.

Suddenly, he heard voices and banging outside the box and furrowed his eyebrows.

"M-mermaids?" He whispered.

The box was sort of moving now. Back and forth movement. Someone, something was trying to forcefully open the lock. Dean set his phone face down next to him and digged for his small switchblade. Just because he was in the bottom of the ocean doesn't mean he wasn't a hunter anymore. Dean Winchester is and always would be a hunter. Mermaid or not he was prepared.

The latches kept opening, and Dean kept gripping the handle tighter. A final click rang and the silence forced Dean to hold his breath.

"Come at me, Ariel." He murmured through his teeth.

The heavy lid of the box slowly lifted and Dean couldn't hold back the piercing scream he let out at the brightest light he had ever seen. He was pretty sure he would be blind.

"Scooch over - it's me Dean stop screaming so loud - a little bit, please." A voice said.

Dean felt a hand grip his flailing arms, familiar strong hands steadied him. He let out the loudest and most relieved sigh at the realization.

It was Castiel.

"Holy-" Dean breathed but he didn't finish the curse as Castiel swung his legs over the top of the box and pushed their hips together, side by side, as he sat inside.

Castiel closed the top again and the box returned to that eerie darkness, accompanied with Dean's light from his phone, allowed the men to actually be able to see each other.

Castiel sighed as he got comfortable and then spoke, "So, what is... up Dean?"

Dean would be lying if he didn't say he was a rollercoaster of emotions right now. He was both relieved it was Castiel and that he was still alive and suspicious of the circumstances. Also his heart thudded faster as he processed the extreme proximity of the other male. He also couldn't say he wasn't slightly flustered. Dean concluded Castiel was very close.

But he sure wasn't complaining.

"What do you think you're doing, you dumb son of a bitch?" He finally gathered his thoughts.

Castiel cleared his throat, he didn't expect to be received like this. He was expecting a little more love and gratefulness if he was honest. In any way, Castiel was extremely happy to even be with Dean at this moment.

"Well," he looked at his friend, "I- I couldn't do it Dean. I couldn't leave you all alone. No one should face this alone. I mean, your stupid plan is to spend eternity in this box? You must think more of yourself, surely."

Dean's exasperated sigh rang in the box, "Cas, what the hell. I don't think you understand this," Dean paused. He got temporarily lost in Castiel's shining blue orbs, "I have no other choice. And Sam? The world out there? They need you Cas. They need you more than I need you."

Castiel's heart soared at Dean admitting he needed him. But it couldn't mean anything, could it? After all, they were just best friends. They were family.

"Please Cas, leave me. I've lived a longer life than I thought, it's okay you can let me go." In the cramped space, Dean's hand tried to touch Castiel's shoulder like he always does when he can't possibly not be touching him anymore but he ended up elbowing himself again.

Dean grunted, "Ugh."

Castiel rolled his eyes and got serious.

"Dean Winchester. You really think that after all these years, after I went to Hell to construct you over again piece by piece, after I have given up everything for you and your brother, especially you. You really think that you can, as you would say, "check out" on me? That you can pull a drama queen on all of us and just roll over and die?" Castiel narrowed his eyes. Dean had never payed more attention to a man's lips in his life.

"The funniest thing is," Castiel chuckled dryly, "that you think, I, your best friend would let you get away with it so easily. As if we didn't have a history behind us. As if... as if we still don't have things to do." Castiel took a deep breath. Now or never, he thought.

"You can't possibly not know what I'm talking about, Dean. Look into my eyes and tell me that your purpose, our purpose, in this world is done. Look me in the eyes and promise me that you don't... reciprocate that feeling and I will leave you."

Dean was almost breathless. Here was the most beautiful, intelligent, kind and amazing man he had ever met and they were pressed against each other and he was declaring that he felt something for Dean too? Something so strong, it brought them here to this box, cramped together and having chick-flick moments?

This was better than any romantic comedy Dean swore he wasn't into. This was real and it was his and it was happening.

"Cas I believe that too. Actually I believe in you, I-" he tried. Clearing his throat to try and rid himself of the way it closed off and his breathing became more shallow with anxiety, Dean forgot all about everything.

About what his father believed, the world believed, what Sam believed. Just in that one brave moment, he forgot about Micheal's threat, the pounding in his head, the heavy weight of the fate of the world on his shoulders. Instead, when he finally said it aloud he committed to memory the way Castiel's eyes sparkled the prettiest blue and the soft tug of his mouth as he smiled wholeheartedly, in absolute harmony with him.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i wuv them


End file.
